


A workable solution

by subversivecynic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subversivecynic/pseuds/subversivecynic
Summary: Anomalous bank statements, functional solutions by thinking outside the box, and Mawwidge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my husband writing for the most part. I just facilitate the madness.

"Reed, honey, I just got this month's bank statements in and there's some odd charges on here." Susan Storm Richards said, as she walked through the doors into Reed's lab. "Right before our wedding, did you send a bunch of money to... Chimichanga Industries?"

Reed stretched his neck so his head came over to meet her, looked down at the paper, then back up. "Oh, that. Yes, that. It's... complicated, but legitimate."

"Wait, isn't that one of the fronts that the horrible mercenary Deadpool uses?" Susan gave him 'the look'. Reed withdrew visibly. "What did you do?"

"So... you know how every time we try and get married, every single bad guy we've ever met attacks us? Well... I may have... possibly..."

"Spit it out, Reed."

"I might have paid Wade Wilson to gaslight Doctor Doom into thinking Squirrel Girl had gotten inside his castle somehow."

Susan looked at Reed, then down at her wedding ring, then back at the paper, and put a check mark next to the item. "Legitimate. Check."


End file.
